1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for capturing a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to an apparatus for capturing a 3D image, which covers up the inside visible through an opening thereof by using a covering member.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D or stereoscopic image technology can be used in various fields, including, for example, information and telecommunication, broadcast, medical treatment, education training, military affairs, games, animations, virtual reality, Computer Aided Design (CAD), and industrial technology.
Generally, a 3D effect, which is able to be recognized by a user, is generated by a combination of factors. Specifically, these factors include, for example, the degree that the thickness of a crystalline lens changes according to a position of an object being observed, the difference between the angles of each eye to the object, the difference between positions and shapes of object images viewed by left and right eyes, the disparity caused by movement of the object, and the effects resulting from a variety of mental states and memories of the user.
A binocular disparity, which results from a 6-7 centimeter (cm) horizontal spacing of the two eyes of the user, contributes to the factors of the 3D effect described above. Specifically, the difference in angles between each eye of the user and the object is based on the binocular disparity. Images viewed through each eye of the user are different due to the difference in angles between each eye and the object. When the two images are transmitted through respective retinas of the two eyes to the brain, the brain unites information of the two images, resulting in the sensing of an original 3D image.
In order to capture such a 3D image, an imaging apparatus is required that captures a left eye image and a right eye image for a single object through the use of two optical lens systems.
The imaging apparatus can include a left lens component and a right lens component, and have a structure that corrects the disparity of the obtained image through movement of at least one of the left lens component and the right lens component.
The imaging apparatus in which at least one of the left lens component and the right lens component is moved can also include an aperture through which the image passes.
The aperture is opened to an extent that corresponds to a distance between the at least one of the left lens component and the right lens component. However, the inside of the imaging apparatus may be visible through this aperture.